


Bra奇缘

by April_Sun



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Sun/pseuds/April_Sun
Summary: 情人节福利哈哈哈~快过节了却没假放~最近都没有心情更文~不过情人节小甜饼还是要来一发~仍是 玻璃小米粥 的梗~bra设计师！猪总；产品开发部经理！罗伊斯；bra销售员格策和波多尔斯基；脸鱼打酱油~默特萨克单身狗；其中关于‘前扣’等一些部分来自小米和 +花招+ 的黄暴脑洞~祝大家情人节快乐！





	Bra奇缘

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节福利哈哈哈~快过节了却没假放~最近都没有心情更文~  
> 不过情人节小甜饼还是要来一发~  
> 仍是 玻璃小米粥 的梗~
> 
> bra设计师！猪总；产品开发部经理！罗伊斯；  
> bra销售员格策和波多尔斯基；  
> 脸鱼打酱油~默特萨克单身狗；
> 
> 其中关于‘前扣’等一些部分来自小米和 +花招+ 的黄暴脑洞~
> 
> 祝大家情人节快乐！

情人节——Bra情缘

“漂亮的胸部，看哪！”默特萨克一边缓缓骑着单车一边对健身房的美女进行各种评价。身边的施魏因施泰格没有理他。

“一定有D！看看那事业线，我真是爱死紧身衣了！”

“80C亲爱的，它只有80C。”施魏因施泰格说，他正目视前方，双臂交替举起哑铃做运动。

“别扯了！”

“确实是，佩尔。她穿了两层胸衣，没有藏好。如果你注意看就会发现，里面的那件还露出了白色的花边。”在佩尔另一边跑步机上已经开始高速跑步的罗伊斯气喘吁吁的指出来。

“并且，她的胸衣是特制款，可以很轻松的挤出一条完美的线。”施魏因施泰格继续补充。

“行了行了，我可不像你俩那样‘阅胸无数’！”

“那是我们的工作佩尔，你早该意识到。”

“是啊，巴斯蒂。要是我也是女性胸衣设计师就好了。”佩尔一脸遗憾的说，并迅速调转目光开始找新的一对儿欣赏。

“我跟他可不一样，产品开发部只能没玩没了的做调研，反馈，订新一季的走向。”罗伊斯接口。

“不过，这并不是说你没得欣赏。”

“当然了，我有马里奥。”罗伊斯一脸骄傲，脑袋里开始回想今早自己男朋友被子盖到腰际，裸着上半身，躺在床上的场景。

“没错，而且要我说，我的卢卡斯也不差。”施魏因施泰格放下哑铃，翻出一张照片，伸长胳膊，戳到罗伊斯眼巴前让他看。

“瞧，有过之无不及。”

罗伊斯燃起了好斗的心，干脆停下跑步机，也掏出手机，决定找一张足以打败施魏因施泰格男友的，属于马里奥的胸。

 

简直扫兴！

明明是在讨论美女，话题是怎么拐到两个男人身上的！再说，男人的胸有什么好看的！不过加上腹肌，整体看上去有点型罢了。默特萨克深深反了个白眼。

默特萨克是见过卢卡斯.波多尔斯基和马里奥.格策的，前者跟他和施魏因施泰格同一所大学，念市场营销，后者跟罗伊斯相识的经历，现在想想还很怪异。

 

那天是情人节，格策为了刚失恋的妹妹不会在节日显得太凄惨而满大街的找DFB品牌。他只听说这是当下女性的最爱，当看到铺满了半个卖场的bra，各种款式、花边儿和型号时，格策都快哭了，只能硬着头皮上。尺码不清楚怎么办？脑袋一热，就开始打不住的拿货往自己胸上比划。不止吓呆了自己，还迷住了正在商场做基础市场调研的罗伊斯。

格策想，自己当时做的绝对是被打傻了脑子的人才会做出来的事儿。搞得罗伊斯现在还总是往家里带bra要他穿。美名其曰：为公司做测试。甚至还评出了他自己最喜欢型：前扣类。

“因为聚拢效果好啊，亲爱的！”

没错，看着是很有冲动。格策回忆他第一次试这种bra那次，好容易学会怎么把胳膊抻过后背去系扣的他，怎么也系不上这新类型。自己胸还太大，用双手拢了半天。他刚抬头准备向罗伊斯求救，便被摁倒在沙发上。这下也不用再系什么扣了，bra早一把被罗伊斯扔到了地板上。事后，罗伊斯还一本正经的在意见稿上写：前扣故障，待修改。

此外，意见稿上还出现过：

面料不够柔软——出于格策被罗伊斯当天的数回袭胸（愿赌服输，一整天），做饭时、运动时、打游戏时（还是不要提睡觉时了）；

尺码太小与实际不符——由于格策带着它高潮时差点背过气去；

质量不达标——因为滚床单时肩带不小心刮到了床头围栏，罗伊斯没抵过‘耐性’两字，拽着格策的脚往怀里拖，导致其华丽丽的断了

 

相比之下，波多尔斯基要省心许多，他只需要阻止施魏因施泰格做一件事就行：撤掉在各个店里循环播放的宣传片——‘设计师灵感的来源’这部分。波多尔斯基不明白他说的‘从恋人身上获取了灵感’究竟是什么意思。

我带给他很娘炮的感觉么？我用花边儿么？我痴迷粉色么？

一系列问题问的格策闭紧了嘴，心想要是被他知道自己和罗伊斯几乎每天晚上都要上演一段‘bra play’，那还不得要了他的命。

 

“我只是很会给买家做推荐罢了。”波多尔斯基又一次说，边整理客人刚才挑乱的柜台，他和格策现在都是DFB店里的销售员。是他在格策刚被罗伊斯推荐来时，一点点教他该如何做好这份工。不止是眼要看哪儿手要放哪儿，还要学会如何帮助客人挑选合适的款式，如何做到适度地称赞和小心的回避‘大小’问题。

后来他俩成了DFB的销售王牌。毕竟，得到美男的欣赏，谁都想体验一把。

 

格策有一句没一句的听着波多尔斯基讲话，一边跟着整理。当他翻到一款黄黑相间，号称最棒体验的生态系列bra时，不知何因，瞬间想到了罗伊斯。格策用胳膊肘怼了下波尔蒂，给他指了指红蓝相间的同款。

“是时候报仇了。”

 

回到这边，默特萨克实在听不下去关于两个男人的胸的争论，提出了新的话题：臀。健身房里女人们的臀也被紧身衣包裹着，滚圆得好看。

“哦没错，”还没等默特萨克指出一个谁的美臀，施魏因施泰格突然说，“赫迪拉的屁股就很棒！前两天他在跆拳道训练中拉伤了臀右肌后，厄齐尔在更衣室帮他上药时我看过。”

“嗯，的确。不过诺伊尔的也很漂亮，你看...”

 

！！！！！！

 

默特萨克心里布满了竖起的感叹号，他默默地甩下挂在肩头的毛巾，神经恍惚的往更衣室走。

“嘿，说好了一起锻炼到5点的！”

“可今天是情人节啊，巴斯蒂，你不过么？”罗伊斯问，也跟着收拾东西往回走。

 

家里，床上，在罗伊斯不知道的时候撒满了玫瑰花瓣儿，一盒包装精美的DFB生态系列bra黄黑款，附着一张纸，安静的躺在中央，等待他拆封。

 

上面写道：

‘这可是我为你量身挑选的礼物，我的大黄蜂！现在，轮到你了。’

‘ 情人节快乐！’


End file.
